Bathroom Breaks
by WatchingYou
Summary: Poor Tobi just needed a place to use the bathroom.


Name: Backroom Breaks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: Sorry if the characters are OOC or if my spelling and grammar suck. So please if you're going to review don't point these things out to me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Poor Tobi had a big problem. He had to pee really, really badly so he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the akatsuki bathrooms. The only bathrooms in the whole akatsuki lair where the ones the people had connected to there bedrooms. He ran into his room to outside the bathroom door rocking back and forth in place slightly as he knocked on the closed door. He and Deidara shared a room and he had to make sure Deidara was not in there but too poor Tobi's discontent…

"What do you want? I'm showering…" Deidara's voice ran from inside the locked room.

"I really got to pee! Let him in please Deidara-sempai!"

"NO!"

"But Sempai--"

"I SAID NO TOBI! GO AWAY!" Tobi frowned (which was unseen because he always wore a mask) and quickly ran through the hideout. The next room he reached with a bathroom was Kisame's and Itachi's room. He knocked on the door quickly and watched the door open slightly to reveal (part of) the face of Kisame which Itachi in the background.

"What do you want Tobi?" Kisame asked annoyed.

"Can I please use your bathroom?!"

"Use your own…" Itachi said from the background.

"But Deidara-sempai will not let me in to use the bathroom while he's showering and he takes so long to shower."

"Sucks for you" Kisame said. And before Tobi could reply or beg again to use the bathroom Kisame slammed the door shut. Tobi whimpered before running quickly to the next room which belonged to Hidan and Kakuzu. The door was open and two inside the room saw Tobi and knew something was up.

"What's wrong Tobi?" Kakuzu asked.

"I really need to pee but I can't use my bathroom because of Deidara-sempai, and Itachi and Kisame will not let me use there's. Can I use yours?"

"If you pay me 10,000 yen. (Around 100 US dollars) I'll let you use the bathroom" Kakuzu said holding out his hand for the money. Tobi dug his hands into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He counted his money and shall he had 9,999.99 yen meaning he was one cent short.

"I have 9,999.99 yen, does that count?" Tobi said holding out the money.

"Nope, sorry" Kakuzu said pushing Tobi out of the room then closing the door. Tobi let out a groan of annoyance as he heard Hidan laughing from inside the room. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't pee soon. He ran towards the nearest bedroom when he stopped. He saw a door and it opened up to a large garden type area. There where flower patches and large trees and everything. It was the door that lead outside into Konan's garden. Although he had seen Zetsu working in it with her before. No one would care if he went in the garden right? He quickly walked up one of the large tree's and was about to pull his pants down and pee when he heard a scary voice coming from behind him.

"Tobi… if you pee on that tree I will kill you" A female voice said. Tobi turned around to see Konan standing there giving him a death glare. Next to her was Pein who was also glaring.

"But - - -"

"Tobi I swear if you go there you die" Konan said again. Tobi whimpered loudly and ran inside desperate to find a bathroom. He ran and ended up in the kitchen. He shall a large pot of yellow soup sitting on the table. He looked in the bowl and was very tempted to go in the soup. I mean it was already yellow so no one would tell until they tasted it. But he shall that Itachi had been working a while to cook the soup just right…

"Aw forget it!" Tobi said to himself hoping up on the table next to the bowl of yellow soup…

**-- A minute or so later--**

"Much better" Tobi said to himself as he washed his hands in the sink. He walked happily in the hallway back towards his room but then he heard a call.

"Dinner everyone! Get in the dining room now…" Itachi's voice rang threw out the hallway. Deidara headed out of the room (now fully clothed and ready.)

"Come on Tobi! Dinner…" Deidara said grabbing Tobi's arm and dragging him into the dinning room. Tobi was shaking but quickly steadied himself. When the people tasted the soup they would realize what he did! Everyone but Itachi was seated at the table as Itachi came in holding a large bowl.

"Here's the soup everyone" Itachi said bleakly putting the soup the table. Tobi was frightened as Itachi poured soup into dishes and passed one bowl to everyone one. Tobi just sat there staring the soup as Itachi passed out the last bowl.

"Let's eat up!" Kisame said laughing as he picked up the spoon and took the first taste of the soup. Everyone looked at him strangely as his eyes widened and he spit out of the soup.

"GAHHHH! Itachi what the hell was in that soup!?" Kisame asked as he grabbed his glass of water and drank it all trying to get rid of the taste.

"Just the normal stuff why?"

"Taste it and see" Kisame said. So with that said Itachi tasted some of the soup and had the same reaction as Kisame. Tobi sat there shaking as Itachi drank his water.

"What happened to my…" Itachi started but then he noticed that Tobi was shaking a whole lot and sent him a glare.

"Tobi did you pee in my soup?" Itachi asked sending his fellow Akatsuki member a death glare.

"What? I did not!" Tobi tried to lie but you could tell by his voice that he was lying.

"Awww Tobi that's sick…" Kisame said rubbing his napkin on his tongue as If trying to get the taste of pee out of his. Itachi activated his Sharingan as Tobi looked away to avoid being hurt.

"Come here Tobi" Itachi said as him and the others circled Tobi mad since he ruined there dinner. The pulled out there different weapons and such as they got closer to Tobi and….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobi went to bed very sore and in great pain that night.


End file.
